


Torn (A Preath Fanfiction)

by TobombHeath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Girl Penis, Hybrid Tobin later, Not Right Away, Oral Sex, Preath not right away, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Tobins little messed up, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, but it’s okay, but soon - Freeform, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobombHeath/pseuds/TobombHeath
Summary: Christen Press a small town girl that’s trying to stay out of trouble. Tobin Heath a werewolf that’s tring to forget her past. What happens when the two cross paths? Will the schools badass finally figure what it means to be truly in love? Or will she run from it and never look back?





	1. Welcome to the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Just started this story cause I wanted a fanfic with Tobin as alpha. I’ll try and update every day or so. If you see * that means a flashback has either started or ended. If you see ‘ that means the pack is trading thoughts. Hope you all enjoy!!

"FUCK!" I scream as I punch the wall barley missing her head. "Fuck, why did you do this to me?" I whisper leaning against the couch behind me.  
    "Tobin. You have to understand I didn't mean to." She sobs out hoping i'll calm down.  
    "I didn't mean to Tobin." I mimic sarcastically. "How the fuck can you say that?!"  
    "Wha-what do you mean Toby?" She whimpers.  
    "Don't call me that." I hiss. "You know what fuck you, fuck your pathetic excuse for love! Im done!" Walking over to the door I slowly turn the knob. Waiting for her to beg me to stay. A silent tear slips out of my watery eyes as I open the door fully and step out.  
    "Tobin?" I hear her fragile voice call out.  
    "Yeah?" I whisper hoping she's asking me to stay.  
    "I just wanted to say-"

...  
    "Hey! Tobin!" I hear Ash in the distance. Opening my eyes I see her looming over me.  
    "Fuck Ash. What do you want?" I hiss as she opens the curtains.  
    "It's time for school dude. We don't want to miss our first day." She says chipper.  
    "Why? We won't go half the days anyway." I say not understanding where this new Ashlyn came from. "Wait." I say a sly smile appearing on my face. "Did you hook up with Ali finally?" I say as Ashlyn looks at me horror written on her face.  
    "No! Of course not dude." She says glaring at me.  
    "Sorry just wondering why your so chipper today." Getting out of bed I grab a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt. Quickly pulling them on I go down stairs grab my snapback and head outside to my car Ash following close behind. I get into my black Jeep and start the car.  
    "Want one?" Ash says while taking out a pack of cigs.  
    "Of course." I say taking the cigarette out of her hand. I put it in my mouth and she lights it. "Hey is Hope coming today didn't see her at home?"  
    "Uhhh I think so. I'll text her."  
    "Hey dude?" I say my tone a little soft.  
    "Yeah man."  
    "Why are you so happy today." This is a valid question as Ash is sometimes harder to get out of bed than me some days.  
    "Honestly, you want to know?"  
    "Of course I do. Now spit it out." Laughing I turn back to the road.  
    "Well you know Ali right?" Her tone is soft telling me immediately that she actually cares about what she's about to say.  
    "No i've only known her for the past year." I say sarcastically.  
    "Well I think I may actually be in love with her Tobin." I look over to Ash a shocked expression on my face. "Don't look at me like that Tobin."  
    "Like what?" I say once I can form words.  
    "Like you don't believe it was anything but me trying to get into her pants."  
    "Ah well I did think that that's all you were trying to do. But then I saw how you act around her and that all changed. Did you know you actually try to pretend were not a broken mess when your with her?" She sits there silently pondering the question. I already knew the answer because yes Ashlyn Badass Harris is like a soft puppy around Ali Krieger. And I already knew that my best friend was falling fast for the young girl. But I wasn't going to let her know it was that obvious.  
    "I guess." She whispers.  
    "Hey. Don't do that." I say looking over at her fallen face.  
    "Do what Tobs?" She asks her eyes watery.  
    "Think that your not good enough. Because you are the best person I know. You fight for the people you love, you never break a promise, and your always there when I need you."  
    "Really?" She asks her eyes sparkling with hope.  
    "Yeah you dummy." Pulling into the school I smile noticing that Ash has hope. "Yo! Hope! Come here dude!" I yell across the parking lot as I spot Hope. "Nice of you to join us." I say as she walks up to me and Ash with a girl on her arm. "Hope what do you think your doing?" I growl at her and she just smirks at my alpha side coming out. Im rougher on Hope than the others in the pack. And that's because she's rough on me. She can get out of hand and wild at parties and clubs so I make sure she does not do anything rash. As for me. I can't control my anger. I can't control it and everything just pisses me off and that results in me screaming at someone or beating the crap out of them. And she is sometimes able to calm me down so I dont go full wolf on everyone I see.  
    "Whatever do you mean Toby?" She smirks trying to get me mad.  
    "Don't call me that." I hiss gritting my teeth. "And you know exactly what your doing."  
    "So what were hanging out. Why can't I hang out with someone?" She mocks.  
    "Fuck Hope! You know exactly what's wrong with it!" I yell grabbing her arm. The girl next to her has a smug look on her face as I drag Hope away. "Hope, you know you can't do this." I hiss once we are out of earshot.  
    "Why not Tobin!? Why cant I never date anyone that isn't up to your expectations?!" She yells glaring at me.  
    "You do NOT speak to me that way!" I yell at her. Her face goes white noticing that i'm getting angry. "I am your alpha and if I say bringing in a human is not a good option right now then it isn't! Understood!" She glares at me but nods knowing she cant say no. "Good. Now let's get back to the girls shall we?" I lower my tone letting her know i'm not going to punish her.  
    "Hope are you going to introduce me to your friend." I ask politely looking at the small girl.  
    "Uh sure. This is Kelley O'hara. I met her about a month ago during the full moon."  
    "Wait so are you..."  
    "A werewolf?" She asks looking at me dead in the eye  
    "So when were you turned?" I ask not really threatened by the small girl.  
    "I don't really remember." She says smirking a little bit.  
    "Okaaay then how old are you?"  
    "126." She says once again smirking. "How old are you?"  
    "205." I say but this time it's me that smirks because Kelleys face is draining of color.  
    "You've been in the game for a long time I see." She says regaining that stupid little grin on her face. I'm getting frustrated to say the least.  
"Yeah guess so. Where's your pack at?" I question looking the small girl up and down. She has on a pair of black ripped jeans and a grey hoodie that is undoubtedly one of Hope's. I look up at her face admiring her freckles and her brown hair flowing in the wind. She is very pretty. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Hope got to know her.  
    "Don't have one. I'm a lone wolf." She whispers looking down at the ground. I understand now. I understand why she's so proud of her age. It's the only thing keeping others from killing her on the spot. And she's cocky because she has no one to teach her otherwise. I kinda feel bad for the small girl.  
    I look over to Hope, she has her arm around the smaller girl trying to protect her from whatever fear she may feel. I smile and nod to Hope. 'Take care of her.' Hope nods back. 'I will.' I walk up to Kelley and to her surprise i wrap my arms around her figure. I'm surprised I did this too because I never show affection for anything or anyone. "We are here for you if you ever need us Kelley." I smile as I feel her arms wrap around me too.  
    "Thank you. I've never had people I can count on." She sniffles.  
    "You don't have to worry about anything anymore Kel. We will take care of you. Right guys?" I look over to Ash.  
    "Right." Her and Hope both say. I step away from Kelley and look at her for a good minute.  
    "Let me see your schedule." I say.  
    "Here." She hands me the folded piece of paper. I carefully unfold it and look through her classes.  
    "Good we have some classes together and we have lunch together. Let me see your phone." She takes the paper and hands me her phone. I quickly put me and Ash's phone number into her phone after seeing Hope's was already in there.  
    "There you go. You have me and Ash's number now so if you need anything at all feel free to call either one of us. Even if it's in the middle of the night. Your one of us now."  
    "Thank you." She says leaning into Hope.  
"Welcome to the pack squirrel." Kelley looks at me with the widest grin and only grips into Hope tighter. I look over to Hope with a stern look, "Don't you dare mess this up.' She nods slowly. 'This means I can date her?' I look over to Kelley seeing how she looks perfect in Hope's arms. 'Of course just be careful okay? I don't want to see either one of you getting hurt.' Hope's smile widens and she walks off with Kelley attached to her side.  
    "So what was that about?" Ash asks as I blocked her out of the conversation. "You can't just trade thoughts with people and not tell me what you said!" She whines opening the front door for me. The hallways are deserted as class started 10 minutes ago.  
    "I can and we have science so let's get going." I growl getting pissed at nothing in particular. Ash notices and backs off letting us walk in silence the rest of the way there.  
    "Tobin! Ashlyn! Your late!" Mr. Cormer yells at us from the front of the room. I walk over to the seat Ive sat in since 9th grade and see someone sitting in it. I glare at the young girl. The boy next to her looks at me a smug grin on his face. 9th graders, I think shaking my head out of anger. I walk up to her and the boy next to her. "Tobin. You have new seats!" Mr. Cormer yells fearful of what I would have done to the poor girl.  
    "Fuck." I mumble going over with Ash to look at the seating chart. I look back at the table im sitting at and im stunned. A girl with the most beautiful green eyes, shining brown hair, is smiling right at me. She's wearing a flowy white t-shirt and tight black jeans. I feel Ash pulling me toward her. 'Oh no oh no oh no.' I think as I get closer to the smiling girl. Ash looks at me 'Be cool'. I sit down at my seat and I look over to the girl as Ash finds her seat.  
    "Hi Im Christen." The girl says her voice joyful.  
    "Tobin." I say leaning back in my chair.  
    "Ms. Heath stop leaning please." I look up at the teacher and continue to lean. He huffs to himself and continues rambling about the Earth's axis. I go back to looking at the girl. Christen what a beautiful name.  
    "You know I can feel you staring." She giggles. Oh that sound I'm going to do everything to make her do that again.  
    "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" I ask still staring not really embarrassed that she caught me.  
    "Yeah I moved here from California. My dad had to move for work." She says focusing back on the teacher. Feeling eyes on me I look over to Ash and catch her staring at me. 'What?' 'Nothing.' 'Come on tell me.' She looks over to Christen and smiles going back to her notes. I huff and slump in my seat. 'Wanna get out?' I question looking at Ash. 'Yeah this shits boring.' We stand up at the same time and sling our bangs over our shoulders.  
    "Thanks for the shitty lesson Mr. Cormer!" I yell as me and Ash walk out the door. He yells something after us but we don't care enough to listen. We start walking down the hallway laughing about something that happened years ago.  
    *"Fuck you! You are a worthless dog!" He hits me again. And again and keeps going until I can barely breath.  
"Why are you doing this?" I weeze out barely holding onto consciousness.  
"Because you're a mut!" He yells kicking me once again.*  
"Tobin! Tobs look at me. Your fine your fine." I hear a soothing voice gently callout to me. I crack open an eye to see that i've fallen to the floor and Ash is currently holding me in her arms.  
"Im ok." I say getting up and brushing off my pants.  
"What was it this time." Ash asks in a soft caring voice.  
"None of your business." I bite back. I don't want to get into a fight with Ash but as these flashback episodes keep getting more and more violent I can't help but to be pissed off.  
"Tobin. If you ever need to talk to anyone you know I'm here for you right?" Ash questions her voice soft as not to anger me any more.  
"Yeah I know Ash. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that it's just with my past flooding back ugh I don't know..." I trail off my voice getting soft as we walk in silence to the front doors.  
"Hopes in the car with Kelley waiting for us if you want to go out." Ash says taking my hand into hers.  
I look up at her and smile. No words are needed for me to say I wanted to go. Ashlyn already knew by the new found spring in my step.


	2. Thanks for the Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut so if you are under age then I advise you NOT to read this. Sorry for the short chapter but I will try to post a chapter again tomorrow.

We ended up at a nightclub downtown with the rest of the pack. And I’ve been drinking as much as I can trying to drown out any of my flashbacks.  
“You know what Lex.” I slur as I down another shot of something I don’t remember ordering.  
“Hm?” She looks at me, much more sober than I am she sips her beer.  
“Your real cute.” I hiccup. Giggling I reach out and touch lex’s arm. “Your arms are real soft too.” She rolls her eyes at my drunkenness and continues with her drink.  
A couple minutes have past and I just can’t take the silence anymore. “Lex” I try to whisper.  
“What do you want Tobin?” She asks her tone annoyed.  
“Wanna get back to my place” I run my finger tips up her thigh never leaving eye contact. She sucks in a quick breath and nods her head vigorously.

We called a taxi and quickly got in telling the driver my address. I look over to Alex who has a face of pure determination on her face mixed with a bit of lust. Placing my hand on her inner thigh I start to trail my fingers closer and closer to her center. She’s panting by the time my hand finally makes its way under her tight red dress.  
“Where here.” The middle aged man says clearly not wanting to see anymore of our for-play. Alex nearly rips me out of my seat and shoves me towards the door in her haste to get into the house.  
Tonight was going to be fun.  
I quickly scramble for the key and show it into the lock quickly turning and pushing the door open. I barely manage to make it two steps into the house before Alex crashes her lips into mine. Her desire for me is only growing as I pull away to close the door.  
“Tobin” she pants clearly displeased that I pulled away. Pushing up against the closed door I attach my lips to her mating gland. Sucking and nipping it just enough to give her pleasure but not enough to break the soft skin. Thrusting my leg in between hers I extract a loud moan from the sober girl. “Fuck Tobs hurry up.” I pull away from the girl.  
“Take the dress off.” I demand as I cup my growing bulge. She quickly strips down into her sexy lacy red underwear and bra. I look her up and down like an animal eyeing its prey.  
“Tobin do something” She whines starting to touch herself.  
I am quick to grab her hands and put them above her head. “You don’t get to do that without permission.” I growl taking control over her. She looks at me lustful and I can’t help but kiss her. She tastes like a mix of strawberry’s and vodka and I no doubt taste like whiskey but she isn’t complaining. I put my leg between her thighs roughly and start to grind it up against her center. She opens her mouth to moan and I take this opportunity and put my tongue in her mouth quickly. Alex moans even louder than before when our tongues meet and I start to unclip her bra. It falls to the ground immediately and I am quick to attach my lips to her perky breast. I suck on both of her nipples until they are hard. Quickly I pull of my button up and black slacks. Leaving me only in a sports braw and boxers. Alex looks at me and places her hand on my bulge. She starts to rub softly at first but with each of my moans it get faster and harder. Pushing her hand away I pull off my sports bra and slid my boxers off. She does the same with her underwear.  
“Fuck I need you in me Tobin.” Alex whispers kissing me. I push her against the wall and quickly pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Without warning I thrust my large dick into her. “Ohhhh fuuuck tobs harder” I thrust harder and faster while sucking on her hard breast.  
I quickly start to carry her to the room. Putting her onto the bed I crawl up so that our faces meet.  
“I need you now.” Whispering it so I could barely hear her.  
“What do you want me to do?” I smirk knowing exactly what she wants me to do. She grabs my dick and roughly puts it into her not wanting to respond to my question. I moan loudly at the sudden motion and start to thrust hard. “Ohhhhhhh Fuck give it to me daddy!” She screams bitting her lip as she holds onto the sheets. I lick my lips at her use of the word daddy, and start moving faster and harder. I feel my knot start to form so I quickly pull out and move down so my face is center with her pussy. I roughly attach my mouth around her clit and start sucking eager to make her cum. “Fuuuck that feels so good!” She moans as I put my tongue inside of her. “Tobin I’m close!” She pants grinding her pussy on my face. “Ohhh my god I’m cumming! I’m coming for you daddy!” She screams as her juices flood over my face. I quickly collect it with my tongue and swallow enjoying the sweat test of her. Pushing me down onto he mattress she takes my dick in her hands.  
“You don’t have to.” I offer not wanting to sound needy. Her answer is wrapping her lips around my hard cock. She sucks and nibbles the tip and it’s not long before I’m cumming all over her face. My knot has fully formed and she’s licking the cum off of my dick. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and i decide to take a picture. Grabbing my phone I quickly open the camera app and take multiple photos of Alex sucking my knotted cock. There’s something to jerk off to later.  
Once Alex is done she gets off of me and grabs her clothes. “Thanks for the fuck Toby!” She says leaving the room.  
I’m left laying there with nothing but a few drops of cum on me.


	3. Promise me something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don’t even know where im going with this story but I think it’s going good so far. Also short chapter but I posted two days in a row. Also I think I might just post every day but the chapter won’t be super long.

“Toby!” I faintly hear a voice call pulling me out of my sleep.

“Hmmm” I groggily sit up and the sheet falls around my waist. “What the fuck happened last night?” I ask my self lifting the sheet to see if I at least have any pants on.

Nope, just one dick. Great Tobin you fucked up again. But who was with me last night? My heads flooding with questions and possibilities of what happened last night when Kelley opens the door. 

“Tobin I was wondering- Oh shit!” She screams putting her hands over her eyes surprised by my nudity. 

“Sorry Kel I forgot that you would be staying with us.” I laugh slipping on some boxers and a sports bra.

“No I’m sorry Tobin I should have knocked before I entered.” I laugh as she is still covering her eyes.

“You don’t have to keep them covered.” I pull on a pair of loose sweats and grab a baggie black tee. 

“Are you sure?” She is shaking a little bit so I walk over and softly place my hands on hers. 

“I promise.” I smile moving her hands to her side.

“I-I wanted to know if you wanted some Advil since you drank so much.” She whispers taking a interest in her feet.

“I would love some.” I touch her shoulder and give her warm smile telling her that’s it’s okay.

“I’ll be back up with it.”

“Hey Kel?” I ask my tone soft.

She spins around, “Yeah Tobin?”

“Is Hope here?” 

“Yeah downstairs. I can tell her you want to talk if you’d like.” 

“Thank you.” She closes the door and I quickly pull off my sweats finding a pair of black jeans instead. I look around for a nicer shirt to wear. Settling on a light grey short sleeve button up that hugs my shoulders perfectly. I pull off the tee and put the button up on. 

“Tobin?” Hearing Hopes voice ring on the other side of the door I turn around. “You wanted to talk?” She sounds a little scared. 

She probably thinks she did something wrong.

“Yeah come on in.” She opens the door and takes a couple of steps in.

“Close the door please.” 

“What did you want to talk about?” She asks her voice wavy. 

Pointing to the bed I say, “Take a seat please.” She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and I sit beside her. “So you know about my past.” I say my nerves sparking. Her answer was a swift nod. “And you know I dont really like to talk about it right.” Another nod. “Well do you know I’ve been having flashbacks?” I ask wondering if Ash has told her anything. 

“Yeah Ash has told me about a couple of them.” She responds looking down at her hands. I take a breath in relieved that I don’t have to explain them to her.

“Well. They are getting more and more frequent.” I pause to take a deep breath. “And I just want you to know that if anything happens during one where I’m not able to fulfill my duties as alpha-“ 

“That’s never going to happen Tobin.” She cuts me off.

“But it might Hope.” I look at her in the eyes and quickly look back down to my hands. “As I was saying. If I’m ever not able to fulfill my duties as alpha I give you full permission to take over the pack and become the alpha.” I take a deep breath to hold back tears.

“Tobin. I couldn’t-“

“Hope. Please just promise me. With everything happening I could become unreliable. And I could become a danger to the pack.” 

“Tobin. I-i don’t think I could. I mean you keep me grounded so how would I be able to be an alpha without you there?” I look at her and see that she is holding back tears. 

“Hey. I’m not saying it’s going to happen but I’m just saying if it does. I need you to be there to pick up the pieces. Okay?”

She takes a moment before replying, “okay.”

“Thank you.” I say as she gets up to leave. I stand up myself and head downstairs seeing Kelley at the bottom of the stairs with some Advil and water. 

“I don’t know if these will help or not but it can’t hurt to try.” She smiles handing me the medicine. Quickly I swallow the small red pill and walk into the kitchen where Ash and Alex are cooking breakfast. 

“What fucking time is it guys.” I say as my head starts to pound.

“Uhhh 6:50.” Ash says flipping the egg she’s cooking. I look over to Alex and she’s staring at me with this weird look on her face.

‘What happened?’ I give her a confused look.

‘Oh just the usual Toby.’ She smirks looking back to Ash. I shake my head realizing what she meant and grab a plate of eggs that Ash finished cooking. 

“Hey! I wasn’t finished.” She argues turning around to try and take the plate out of my hand. 

“Oh well.” I say putting one in my mouth. “Mmmm these are so fucking good Ash.” I say while looking at her. 

“Fuck you man.” She laughs.

“Anytime bud.” Shoveling the eggs into my mouth I pull out my phone. Seeing I have no notifications I put it back in my pocket. “We should probably head to school guys!” I yell knowing the whole pack isn’t down here yet.

“Fuck you!! I’m not going!!” I hear Carli yell from upstairs and a couple of people reply with some yeahs.

“To hell you arnt guys! Get your ass’s down here!” I yell back up at them knowing they can’t say no to me. 

“Fuck you man.” Carli says walking down the stairs somehow fully dressed and ready. 

“I think I’ve already established that you can whenever you want.” I retort flicking her ear on my way out the door. “Whoever is riding with me, let’s get going!!”

Pulling into the schools parking lot I see my usual spot taken. “Who thinks they can just take my fucking spot!” I yell frustrated. I bang my hand on my steering wheel and pull into the spot next to it. I hear some of the girls in the back whisper something in the back about someone getting it. I can already tell today day isn’t going to go great.


	4. Locker to Narnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit longer than the rest! I’m starting to introduce new characters and hopefully it’s all making since. :) Hope you enjoy the story!!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors I didn’t proof read this before posting

“Why the fuck are we even learning this?” I harshly whisper to Ash as the teacher drones on and on about how Shakespeare became famous.

“Dunno man. But that chick over there has been staring at you for the past twenty minutes.” She snickers back. “You wanna hit that?” 

“Of fucking course.” I say eyeing the blond beauty. I give her a look that says meet me in the hall. And she quickly nods. “Ms. Wilmer?” I question raising my hand high. 

“What is it now Tobin?” She glares at me.

“I need to piss. Can I go?” 

“Hurry.” Getting up from my seat I give Ash a quick salute and walk out the door. I’m standing in the hall scrolling through Instagram for a few minutes before the blond pops out of the room.

“Hey.” She shyly glances at me and looks down to her feet. 

“Come on.” I take her hand and pull her into a near by supply closet. Pushing her up against the door I put my lips against her neck.

“Wait-wait” she whispers putting her hands on my chest. 

“What’s wrong?” I question looking around. 

“Umm I’ve never really-“ she starts her cheeks flushing bright red.

“Your kidding me right?” I look at her. “A girl like you has never had sex before.” I say it more like a statement than a question.

“Not with a girl.” 

“I’m the same as a boy don’t worry.” I joke, looking at her face I can tell she clearly didn’t understand what I mean by that. “Oh fuck are you serious. Your probably the only one in the entire school that doesn’t know I have a dick, arnt you?” I’m a little annoyed that after the rumors that have spread about little Tobin, people still don’t believe it when I tell them I have a dick. 

“Wait, you have a WHAT?” Feeling her hands push me away I roll my eyes and give her the finger on my way out the door. 

Entering the English classroom I quickly slump back down into my seat next to Ash. “Well how’d it go?” She asks with a smug ass grin on her face.

“It didn’t.”

“What do you mean it didn’t?”

“I mean exactly what I said she found out I have a dick and even though literally everyone knows she somehow didn’t.” Slumping down into my chair further I look over at Ash. “You ever wish you could be normal?” 

“Ms. Heath, Ms. Harris please be quiet or go to the office.” Ms. Wilmer says eyeing us.

“Gladly.” Throwing my bag over my shoulder I look over to Ash. ‘You commin?’

‘Yeah’ she stands up and grabs her bag following me out of the classroom. 

“We’re not actually going to the principals right?” She asks looking at me worried.

“Of course not. Where goin to go fuck some shit up!” Kicking the nearest locker to me I hear a muffled ow come from inside. “What the fuck?” Looking at the locker I knock on it. “Hellooooo anyone in there?” I ask putting my ear up against it. 

Seconds later there is a loud knocking coming from inside the locker followed by, “Let me OUUUTT!!!” 

“Shit this fucker got herself stuck in a locker.” I laugh to Ash.

“Come on dude let her out.” Ash wines looking worriedly to the locker door.

“Ugh you always have to ruin the fun.” Taking a bobby pin out of Ash’s backpack I quickly pick the lock. Next thing I know there is a body slamming into mine. 

“Sorry.” The girl says quickly getting off of me. 

“Have we met?” I ask the beautiful green eyed girl. 

“Are you serious? We have science together and I sit right next to you.” She glares at me. 

“Umm I’m-“

“Tobin Heath schools badass I know. I’m Christen Press but you would have already knew that if you paid attention in science.” She says shaking her head at my extended hand. 

“I’m sorry to ask this but why are all of a sudden being a bitch?” Wow Tobin real nice way to start a conversation. 

“Well no offense but by the things people have told me I don’t think you should be seen around me.” She laughs looking at Ashlyn who is walking towards the door.

“Fuck you man!!” I shout as she gives me a Boy Scout salute.

“Anyway I should get going.” She says starting to walk away.

“No wait!” Grabbing her hand I spin her around. “Just, I think that we can help each other out.”

“And how exactly can you help me out?” 

“I can- I can keep the guys that put you in that locker at bay and you can give me a chance.” I propose.

“Well what if I put myself in that locker?” She says giving me a sly smile.

“That really wasn’t a smart comeback you just sounded plain stupid.” I laugh.

“Yeah your right.” She giggles along with me. “Fine I’ll give you a chance but tell them to back off okay?” 

“Yeah of course just give me some names.” 

“Alright ummmm I think that there names are, Carli Lloyd, Alex Morgan, Hope Solo, and a guy that I can’t quite remember. I think his name started with a S or something.”

Those fucking- Alright Tobin calm down. You can have a civilized talk with them when you get home. Just take a deep breath.

“Aright. I’ll talk to them.” I extend my hand and she takes it. I feel sparks of electricity shoot up my arm, and my heart beat quickens as our hands meet. My minds running at 200 miles per hour and I can’t quite think straight. What the fuck is happening to me?

“Aright, umm I better get going then.” She looks at me then turns around and walks off.

What the hell just happened? 

———  
“CARLI, ALEX, AND HOPE GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS’S DOWN HERE!” I yell as I enter the house with Ash.

“One minute!” Alex giggles from upstairs.

“IS THAT FUCKING SERVANDO! I NEED TO TALK WITH HIM TO!” Stomping up the stairs I swing Alex’s door open to find her and Serv in a heated make out session. 

“Ugh Tobs I told you one minute!” I’m not in the mood to hear her wine about not being able to make out with her boyfriend so I start yelling into the hallway.

“”CARLI, HOPE GET YOUR ASS’S IN ALEX’S ROOM NOW!!” 

“What do you want?” Carli asks walking out of her room with Hope following close behind. I don’t even want to know what they were doing in there.

“Yeah what’s all this yelling for anyway Tobin?” Serv asks from his position on the bed.

“Take a seat you two.” I demand pointing to Hope and Carli. After their seated I start taking, “What the hell do you think you guys were doing?!” I look at the four of them and notice Ash’s presence behind me. 

“What do you mean Tobin?” Hope asks putting on an innocent smile.

“Oh oh oh you guys don’t get to play dumb with me. I know you’ve been harassing Christen.” 

“Uhhh who’s that?” This time it’s Carli who speaks.

“The poor girl you threw into a locker and who knows what else.” I’m moving my hands around trying to make my point more valid. 

“Ohhhhh her. She’s just a newbie. She needed to be taught her place. So what?” Alex says shrugging her shoulders like it’s no big deal.

“So you guys don’t get to just go around harassing people without me giving you permission first and you know this.”

“Actually we don’t. You do it all the time so what makes this girl different from all the others that we’ve tormented?” Serv asks looking over to Ash to back him up. The others have gone silent as their alpha is talking and they don’t want to piss me off any more than I already am.

“What don’t look at me. She may not be your alpha but she sure as hell is mine and I don’t wanna get yelled at for something you assholes did.” She says bringing her peace keeping side out. 

“Thank you Ash. Now you guys have got to stop tormenting her okay?” I ask looking over all of them. My eyes land on Serv. “You too. If she comes and tells me you did something I’ll be sure to tell Dom about it.” He looks at me his eyes full of fear.

“Okay okay just don’t tell Dom I can’t have him on my ass after I’ve already messed up.” He pleads.

“So you all understand what will happen if I hear that one of you has even looked at her the wrong way, right?” 

“Yes alpha.” The girls say in unison.

“Yeah Tobin.” Serv says after a moment of pause.

“Alright. Well then why are you all at home anyway it hasn’t even been lunch time and you all are skipping.”

“So?” Hope says.

“So get your ass’s back to school. Come on, up and out.” I walk over to them and push them off the bed.

“Why doesn’t Ashlyn have to go back?” Cali wines.

“Because unlike you lot Ashlyn is actually behaving today. So as a reward she gets to stay home with me. But you guys have been harassing new people so you get to go back to school and apologize. And I will make sure to ask Christen tomorrow if you ALL apologized to her.” I say shooing them out the door. “You forgot your bag Serv!” Grabbing Serv’s bag I chuck it at him barley missing his head. I mutter a damn it under my breath.

“Ha missed Tobin!” He yells picking up his bag and walking towards Alex’s car. Man I hate that dude.

“Bye now children!” Ash laughs from behind me.

“Fuck you Ash!” They all say while getting into Alex’s Dodge Charger.

“You already have sweet cheeks!” I laugh at their antics and walk back inside. 

“So what are we doing today?” Ash asks digging through the fridge for some food.

“Dunno wanna go play some football with the rest of the pack in the woods?” 

“Sure sounds like fun.” She says while trying to balance a jar of mayonnaise, a loaf of bread, a pack of turkey, and some mustard all in one hand. She makes it to the counter but not without first dropping the bread all over the floor.

“You better eat that.” I laugh walking upstairs to my room to sleep before we go out.

“Don’t worry I will!!” She hollars from the kitchen.

Plopping down onto my bed I start to scroll through Instagram. Noticing I have one new follow request I click on it wondering who it could be. 

The user @chrispress_23 has requested to follow you. Would you like to approve or deny this request?

I quickly press approve and click on her profile wondering if the girls profile is private.

Damn of course she is private.

Taking a minute to debate whether to press follow or not I decide that it couldn’t hurt to try. 

Follow request sent!

I put my phone down and it dings almost immediately. Looking at the notifications I see that Christen approved my request. 

Well that was quick.

I click on her profile and scroll through some of her photos trying to find one that isn’t of a dog or family. Ahah! Clicking on the smiling face I read the caption.

Moving to NJ!! Can’t wait to see what it has in store;)

I scroll through the pictures. There’s only three there and the first two are of her packing stuff up. I land on the last one and freeze. 

How can someone be that beautiful? I question myself. Looking at the photo more closely I see it’s her about to jump into a pile of leaves in front of her old house. She has this big bright smile on her face that shines with pure happiness. And her eyes are filled with something I’ve never seen before. Bliss, contentment, happiness? I don’t know but whatever it is it’s making me wish I was there to witness that photo being taken. To see the events that unfolded after. I shake my head and shut off my phone. I don’t know what has gotten into me but all I want to do right now is check in on her and make sure she’s doing alright. So I decide to do just that. 

@1toballerheath7: Are you okay?

I look at my phone expectantly waiting for a reply. 

@chrispress_23: Yeah I’m fine. Y?

@1toballerheath7: Just wanted to make sure after everything that happened at school today.

@chrispress_23: Oh yeah thank you the people have backed off for now. I don’t know what you did but damn did it work. They won’t even look at me straight in the eye without putting on a smile first.

@1toballerheath7: lol yeah I just had a civil chat with them. They told me that you won’t have to worry about them anymore. 

@chrispress_23: again thank you Tobin I owe you.

@1toballerheath7: how about you repay me by coming over to my place and hanging out with me tonight?  
Are you ready to send? Yes No

I look at the question for a second before telling myself whats the worst that could happen and pressing send. It takes roughly five minutes for Christen to answer but whose counting.

@chrispress_23: Sure :) I’m free at 6:30 if that works?

@1toballerheath7: 6:30 sounds perfect:) see you then Press.

@chrispress_23: see you then Heath

I just took the risk of a life time and I think it paid off. 

“Ash!!” I yell as I run down the stairs.

“What.” She mumbles out not being able to talk clearly with all the food in her mouth. She turns around like a deer caught in the headlights when I enter the kitchen. She has a brownie in one hand and a sandwich fill with stuff in the other. And in her mouth is a cookie. Oh Ash. I laugh a little and say, “Nevermind about football for me. But I think you might need some running to help work off that food.” I laugh again this time clutching my stomach at her expression. It’s a mix between should I eat another cookie and I’m going to kill Tobin. But it’s the funniest shit I’ve ever seen as I’m now doubled over laughing. 

“Shit dude.” I wipe my eyes. “You should see yourself. You look like a constipated goat.” Saying that sentence sends me into another fit of laughter.

“Shut up.” Ashlyn says after finishing the cookie in her mouth.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just wanted to let you know. Oh god I’m really sorry your fucking face has me dead. Oh my fucking god.”

“Okay that’s enough of make fun of Ashlyn time. What was it you wanted to say?” She looks at me annoyed.

“Okay I wanted to let you know that I have someone coming over around 6:30 I don’t care if you here but be on your best behavior. And don’t do any wolfy shit while she’s here please.” 

“Fine.” Ash says taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Alright you enjoy that sandwich,” Looking outside I spot Jessie in a tree. “I will be outside with Jessie if you need anything.”

“Alright dude. Just to warn you she’s not in the best mood right now.” 

“Why?” I look over to Jessie immediately feeling protective over my cub. My expression turns deathly serious because if someone hurt her I will hunt them down.

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready. Just because you turned her doesn’t give you the right to force anything out of her. Okay?” 

“Yeah I know I just worry about her that’s all.”

“I know Tobin but sometimes it’s best to ask someone what’s wrong before demanding they tell you. So just ask her first and if she’s not ready to tell you make sure she knows that that’s okay. Because her worst fear is thinking that she made you mad.”

“I know. I just want what’s best for her. I’ll ask her first. I promise.” 

“Thank you Tobin.”

I open the sliding door and take a step outside.

I hope nothing serious is wrong.

Saying a silent prayer to whoever is listening I start my way over to the tree Jessie has found herself in.


	5. Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short   
> I promise I will update either tonight or early tomorrow.

I climb up the tree to where Jessie is sitting. Taking a seat beside her on the branch we sit in silence. 

“You know I love you, right?” Jess says unexpectedly.

“Of course. Why?” I ask looking at the young girl whose eyes are filled with something I’ve never seen in them before.

“Do you love me?” She whispers. 

I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my side. “Of course I love you Jess.” Kissing the top of her head she lets put a deep breath.

“I um- I.” She stutters our breaking into tears. “I know it’s just. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” She sobs out.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” I whisper into the young girls hair. “Your Okay. Nothing you could do would ever make me love you any less. Okay?” “I would never get mad at you. Ever.” Reassuring Jess was a hard thing to do not just because she’s stubborn but because she battles with severe anxiety. “Hey. I love you. Okay? If your not ready to tell me, that’s okay. Whatever it is, I can wait to know until your ready to share.”

“But it can’t wait that’s the problem. I messed up so fucking bad and I almost died because of it!” My face drains of color imagining what she could have done to almost get herself killed. 

“Jess. What did you do?” My body has stiffened and I know she can tell. By the way she sobs harder and how she’s not leaning as into me like she was.

“I didn’t mean to Tobin.” 

“Jess what did you do?” I ask again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Jess answer my fucking question! What the hell did you do!?” I was starting to loose my temper and even though I promised her I wouldn’t get mad I can’t help myself. I’m just to fucking scared for her.

“I snuck into your Heath laboratories. And they may or may not have chased me out.” She pauses. “With guns.” Another pause. “Shooting at me.” 

“They as in-“ I say referring to my ‘parents’ if you can even call them that.

“Yes. I-I’m So fucking sorry Tobin I know you told us never to go there but I had to get the injection!”

“What injection?” 

“It’s a hybrid thingy. You inject it and it turns you into a super hybrid. I-i didn’t know what I was going to do with it but I couldn’t let them have something that powerful.” She cries.

“Your okay. I’m not mad. Just, never do that again without asking me.” My minds racing. What if they followed her, what if they had a tracker on that injection, what if she died, what if they got ahold of her, what if...

“Okay. I promise I’ll never do it again.” She sniffles. 

“Hey your okay just take a deep breath with me. Inhale, one, two, three, four. Exhale, four, three, two, one.” I say breathing with her. She calms down a little. “Can you take me to where you put the potion?” I put my head on hers and she nods.

Jumping off the tree she starts to walk inside with me following close behind. Ash is t in the kitchen anymore so I’m guessing she went to her room. 

“Up here.” We walk up the stairs and Into her room. She shuffles around for a couple of seconds. “Here it is.” She hands me the injection. 

“Thank you.” I turn around and start to walk out of her room.

“Wait What are you going to do with it!?” She yells after me.

“Putting it somewhere safe.” Walking into my room i go over to the closet. Opening the door I move a couple of shirts out of the way and put my hand on the pad to open the safe. I carefully put the needle in the safe and close the door. 

“Hey.” I hear Ash’s voice from the other side of my door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” 

“Did you figure out what was wrong with Jess?”

“Yeah she just ran into some trouble.” I say.

She nods and lays down on my bed. I lay next to her. I don’t know how much time passes until I hear the door bust open and a dozen voices fill the house.

“Kling you didn’t have to do it.” Someone yells out. 

“Tobins going to kill you. Hope you know that.” 

“Yeah be ready to feel the wrath of Tobin bad ass Heath.” Me and Ash laugh to ourselves. 

“Oh fuck you guys. Tobins not going to care.” Kling responds. 

I get up quickly with ash following close behind and walk down stairs asking, “And what is it I’m not going to care about.”

“Kling-“ Alex starts but it’s not long before Kling is jumping on her back putting a palm over her mouth. 

“Kling was skipping class.” Carli tells me rolling her eyes at the two.

Kling sheepishly get up and stands in front of me. “Is that true Kling?” I ask putting on my best serious face.

“Yeah. But in my defense Alex dared me to.” She wines.

“Kling you know what this means.” I say my tone deathly serious. After a momentary pause I say, “nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

Ashlyn lets out a laugh pointing at Kling a face. “Oh shit you should’ve seen yourself. Oh fuck you where scared shitless.”

“Your one to talk Ash. I heard all about you suck up phase.” Kling retorts stocking her tongue out. 

“In my defense I was new and Tobin was fucking scary.”

I laugh at the girls antics and look over to Hope. “What time is it?” 

“Uhhh, 6:25. Why?” Oh shit. Christen.

“Guys listen up! I have a friend coming over in like five minutes! I need you all to not do any wolfy shit or I will fucking kick your ass’s!” I yell out running upstairs. I grab my phone and see that I Christen texted me.

@chrispress_23: hey, you never gave me your address

@1toballerheath7: oh shit Sorry here, 4393 brewood drive

@chrispress_23: thank you :) I’m on my way!!

@1toballerheath7: see you soon

Running downstairs I see the girls have made themselves busy outside playing soccer. Thank god. I walk over to the couch and turn the tv on.

The next thing I know the door bells ringing.


	6. Date? Or hangout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and so late  
> I just got caught up in trying to get homework turned in for classes so I can play varsity and prepping for soccer tryouts  
> Hope you enjoy this update I’ll try to update soon

“Coming!” I yell as i Speed Walk over to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Here goes nothing.

“Hey Christen.” I say motioning for her to come in.

“Thanks.” She giggles nervously.

“Umm do you want something to drink or..” getting a bit uncomfortable I look over to the TV that’s still has the Barcelona vs Arsenal game on.

“Do you have Gatorade?” She wanders around for a second then sits down on the couch.

“Of course.” Running over to the fridge I look around. 

What color does she want? I question myself looking at the three flavors. Blue, red, or white? Oh fuck it. I grab all three and then a red one for myself. 

“I-I didn’t know what you wanted so I just brought all of them.” I stutter out. 

She giggles and I swear it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. God what I’ll do to hear that again.

I shake the thought out of my head. 

“I’ll have the blue one.” I hand her the blue one and get up to put the rest is the fridge.

“TOOOOOBIIIIN!!” I hear Hope shout followed by 10 other voices. 

Oh god. I told them to leave me alone!

I get up and hurriedly get into the kitchen. “What do you guys want?!” I harshly whisper wanting to get them out as fast as possible.

“Well first off I’m hungry.” Kling pipes in.

“Yeah I’m starving.” Alex says clinging onto servando’s arm. I roll my eyes at them.

“One second.” I run upstairs to my room mouthing sorry to Chris. She shakes her head smiling.

“Here.” I say handing each of them $100. “Go crazy. And leave me the hell alone please.”

“Thanks Tobs!” They all yell as they skip out of the front door their arms hooked together. 

“God.” I mumble going to sit beside Chris. 

“Full House I see.” She raises an eyebrow at me. 

“Yeah they can be a handful sometimes but I love them still.” I laugh looking over to Christen.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why do you all love together? I mean don’t they have parents that they need to go home to?” She questions softly not wanting to upset me.

“Oh umm it’s kind of a long story.” I look down to my hands.

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me.” She whispers placing her hand on my shoulder. 

I feel my inner alpha trying to take control, but I’m fast shut it down and take a deep breath. 

Christen looks at me confused. 

“What?” 

“Did you just growl at me?” She looks at me with something in her eyes that I just can’t place. 

“Uh no no I was just clearing my throat.” I quickly cover up.

“Okay.” She says not fully believing me.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Quickly changing the subject. She nods her head quickly and I hand her the remote. “I have Netflix and Hulu. You can pick something from either one I’m going to go make some popcorn.” I walk into the kitchen and look at the bags of popcorn. 

Should I bring out one or two bags? Take the risk of one or don’t and bring out two? Its a risk but it’s a mother fucking risk I’m willing to take.

Putting one bag into the microwave I set the timer for three minutes

“Is it almost done?” I hear christens soft voice call from the living room.

“Yeah just gotta put it into a bowl.” grab the bag out of the microwave and open it. I pour it into a bowl then take a deep breath and go back into the living room. “What movie did you pick?” I say sitting down next to her.

“Wolfman.” She says popping a piece o popcorn into her mouth. 

“Wolfman?” I laugh raising an eyebrow.

“What it’s a good movie.” She defends. “What are you scared Toby?” I would normally cringe at the nickname but the way she says it makes me blush.

“No of course I’m not scared it’s just ironic that’s all.” I say looking to the tv.

“What ironic about it?” She asks genuinely confused.

“Nothing forget I said anything.” I quickly cover up my mistake.

“Fine but you better watch the whole movie.” She points a finger at me and wiggles it in front of my face. 

Take it into your mouth. That’s the first thought in my head but I restrain myself by biting my lip. “Should be saying the same for you pressi.” I laugh. “Better not run away in the middle.” 

“I won’t.” She says confident. 

“Aaand no sleeping.”

“Never.” She says faking being disgusted by the thought.

“Promise.” I whisper sticking my pinky out.

“Promise.” She says joining out fingers. 

Damn those sparks that run up my body every time she touches me, even the smallest touch, have to mean something. And how my heart pounds. This shits not normal. 

“Are you ready face the Wolfman?” She says in her best spooky voice.

I nod my head and laugh at her attempt at a scary voice. 

“What?” She asks looking at me confused. 

“Oh nothing just your scary voice.” I laugh.

“Oh yeah you just wait till your screaming out of terror cause the wolfman’s eating someone.” She try’s to defend.

“Can’t wait.” I say knowing full well that we don’t actually eat people if we’re trained right. She presses play on the remote and the movie starts. 

Around the time Lawrence is making his plan to kill the werewolf I feel something press into my side and my body starts to tingle again. I look over and see Christen curled up into my side.

We just met and this is our first time hanging out and she’s already sleeping on me. I laugh to myself.

Looking over to the beautiful girl the movie is immediately forgotten.

A stray piece of hair falls over her face and I can’t help but move it back behind her ear. Just as I make contact with her skin she starts to move around. Freezing I make sure she isn’t awake. I once again feel a tingling sensation but this time it’s not in my upper body. Looking down i see that when she moved her hand shifted to my groin. 

“Fuuuck.” I mumble instantly getting aroused. I can feel my dick start to get erect and I shift around looking for any kind of friction. Christen moves again this time squeezing her hand that’s cupped over my cock. Quickly lifting up her hand I move it over so it’s resting on my leg instead.

“Heyyyyyy Tobs!!” I hear ash yell as the ladies walk into the house.

I look up startled “What the fuck guys.” I harshly whisper glaring at Ash. 

“Oh sorry Tobs.” Her eyes move over me and Christen debating something.

“Well spit it out.” I whisper.

“It’s just you guys are cute together.” Ash whispers back waiting for a reaction.

“Ugh thanks?”

“Yeah we’ll be in the back yard woods if you need us Tobs.” Meghan says dragging the rest of the crew outside. I shake my head and look back to Christen.

How can someone be so beautiful. I kiss the top of her head and then lay mine on hers. I quickly find myself falling asleep to our steady breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things  
> 1) Sorry for the long wait I was out of the country and didnt have any internet. Buuuut here is a longish chapter to try and make up for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2) AND I ALSO MADE VARSITY SOCCER!!!

“What’s going on in here?” I hear Christens angel voice laugh.

“Nothing.” My cheeks start to burn up as I put the bag full of meat behind my back. 

She walks toward me slowly. “You know it’s okay. I don’t love you any less because your like to eat the meat that you hunt.” Slowly she puts her hands on my hips, sliding them behind my back. I feel her hands go around my wrists nudging them to come forward. Letting her have her way she takes the bag of meat out of my hand and sets it on the counter. Taking my hands in hers I lay my forehead on hers. 

“I love you so much Chris.” I whisper closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath, taking in all of her. 

“I love you too Tobin.” She whispers wrapping her arms around me. “Is the pack coming home anytime soon?” 

I shake my head and hold her. “Can we just cuddle?” I question just wanting to be close to my mate.

“Of course babe.” I lay down on the couch and Chris lays on top of me. 

“Tobin?”

“Hmm?”

“You need to wake up. Okay? You need to wake up baby.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Wake up. I’ve been waiting long enough. So please Tobs wake up.”

I open my eyes to Ash hovering over me and poking me in the cheek.

“Wake up Tobs.”

“What the hell do you want I was having a good dream before you had to come and ruin it.”

“I was volunteered to come wake you up the rest of them are scaredy cats.”

“Why did you wake me up.” I say disregarding her comment.

“Oh right. It’s a full moon tonight. You need to get out side with the rest of us.”

“What about Chris?” I ask not wanting to leave the girl here alone at 12 pm. 

“We should be back before she wakes up. You need to come otherwise everyone’s going to lose it.”

“Fine.” I grumble carefully getting out from under Christen.

Making my way outside I see the rest of the girls are already stripped and waiting on me.

“Let’s get going then.” I sternly yell at them after I’m done stripping myself. 

My hands are the first thing to change. There regular shape soon abandoned and claws begin to grow. Then my upper and lower body, including my head, start to change my muscles start to bulge and the skin is replaced with a thick coat of shiny black fur. My eyes change from there normal hazel brown to one being an icy blue and the other turning to a deep red.

I turn my head over to Ash seeing her brown fur come in. Her eyes are both regular gold like the rest of the pack. She nods to me and I start to howl. The rest of them join in and that’s when I know it’s time to go. We start to run on all fours into the woods. But instead of thinking about the hunt for food I’m thinking about Christen. Her beautiful green eyes, her silky brown hair. And I say a silent prayer that she’s not awake when we get back.  
-  
“Well that was fun.” I say putting my shirt and pants back on looking around to make sure Christen isn’t outside. After I don’t see her I look over to the girls. “Want to go inside and have a drink before Chris wakes up?”

They all respond with a hell yeah knowing that even if Chris was awake we would still follow our traditional drink after transition.

Once I get inside I go over to the fridge and grab a couple of bottles of whiskey for the alphas and a few wine bottles for the omegas. I walk to the dinning room and poor the whiskey into a some glasses then pour out the wine for whoever wanted it. 

“To living in the moment.” I toast lifting my glass of whiskey up.

“To living in the moment.” I hear a soft whisper from beside me. I look over and see Chris holding up a glass of wine.

I softly smile at her and take a sip of my whiskey. She returns the smile and sips her wine.

_____

“Hey Chris you need a drive home?” I slur out downing another shot of vodka.

“I think I would feel safer driving myself home Toby.” She laughs looking me up and down.

“I’m not drunk Chris.” I mumble looking to Ashlyn to back me up.

“Toby your pretty waisted.” Ash looks over to me and Chris.

“You don’t call me Toby.” I sick my finger out at ash and wag it as if I’m scolding a child.

“Why does Christen get to call you that then?” She glares at me and then looks over to Chris.

“Cause she’s cute and your a big bad wolf.” I say sternly looking at Ash. 

“Hey I’m cute Ali at least thinks so!” She defends.

“Well I think I’m gonna get going.” Chris says starting to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” I yell stumbling over to catch up with her. “See you at School tomorrow?” 

“Of course Toby.” Chris says winking at me.

“I like it when you call me Toby.” I drunkenly laugh.

“I know.” She winks at me again and then waves as she opens the door and leaves. 

“I like her.” I slur looking over to Alex. 

“I can see that Tobs.” Alex says looking a bit flustered.

“What’s wrong babes?” I question quickly sobering up seeing that she is in distress.

“Tobin not now.” She Shakes her head and starts to walk away from me.

“Hey wait now. Tell me what’s up?” I set my whiskey glass down and take her hands. 

“It’s nothing really.” She whispers looking to the ground.

“You know I’m here for you right?” I say wrapping my arms around her.

“I know.”

“Then tell me what’s up, please?”

“Can we go upstairs and talk?” 

“Of course.” I say taking her hand and leading her to my bedroom.

“I really don’t know how to tell you this Tobin.” She says taking a seat on the bed.

“Hey What ever it is I won’t be mad. Promise.” 

“It’s just that since Chris has come into our lives you don’t really spend any time with me anymore.”

“Hey today was the first day Chris came over. I was just being friendly. Okay? Don’t think that just because she’s here that I still don’t need you.”

“I’m sorry I was over thinking it.” She whispers a tear slipping out of her ice blue eyes.

“Hey your okay.” I say taking her into my arms. Stroking her hair I whisper, “Your always going to be my Alex.” A tear slips out of my eye knowing I’m lying to her. Knowing that i have imprinted on Christen and will never love her the same as I have.

“I love you Toby.” I start to cry along with her knowing full well that I’m going to be the one to break Alex Morgan’s heart. She may be dating servando but she doesn’t actually love him. We all know that, even him. But it’s the only way she can pretend she dosnt have feelings for me.

“I’m sorry Alex.” I whisper as her breathing slows down.

“Me to Toby.” She Stabs me In the back with something and my vision starts to blur. “But I can’t have you making the worst mistake of your life.”

“Lex? Wha-what are you doing.” I fall to the floor trying to stand back up but being unsuccessful.

“She’s bad for you Tobin. Your supposed to be with me.” She whispers taking me into her arms.

I look over to the bed and see the syringe that Jessie stole laying there.

My face goes white and I look back to Alex, “what did you do?”

“Your going to be fine Tobs. I promise.” Is the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep sleep.

___

“When do you think she’s going to wake up Broon?” Hearing the familiar voice I try to open my eyes but can’t.

“I’m not sure yet. She’s been out for a couple days and is still not stable on her own.” 

“Well is there anything I can do to help wake her up?” 

“Just talk to her. People in comas and locked inside there mind normally come out of it easier if a familiar voice talks to them.”

“Okay I’ll talk to her.” After what I assume to door closes someone sits next to me.

“Hey Tobin. It’s me Ash. Chris is pretty worried about you. We all are. Umm. You’ve been out for almost a week. Hope is trying her best to lead us without becoming the alpha. We’re all waiting for you really.” She pauses. “What he fuck am I doing. Talking to you, literally spitting out whatever I think.” She says her voice rough.

“I miss you so fucking much man.” She says undoubtedly holding back tears.

She takes my hand and says, “Alex hasn’t been the same since you went out. She’s locked inside her room not eating or talking to anyone not even Serv. We are all really worried about her. Maybe if you woke up you could go talk to her ask her what’s wrong?”

After a moment of silence she breaks out into tears, “Tobin wake the fuck up i fucking need you. Me and Jess need you.”

I try for a good minute to move my hand and it finally works my hand squeezing Ash’s.

“What the fuck!?” She yells. “Hey Hey Tobin if you can hear me do that again. Please do it again.” I try my hardest and squeeze my hand again.

“Oh my god!” “Broon!!! Come the fuck here!!!”

“What Ash?”

“We need to unplug Tobin. Now!”

“She’ll die.” 

“No she moved we need to get her unplugged so she can wake up.”

They immediately start unplugging me and after they’re done I start to regain feeling in my body. The feeling starts when I breath in. It’s like a shock then just everything becomes even more hightened then normal. I can hear Ash and Broons heartbeat, their breathing, I can smell everything in the air. The feeling is unimaginable.

“What happened?” I ask opening my eyes looking around taking in my surroundings. I touch the blanket that’s draped over me and close my eyes at how much my sense of touch has been hightened. 

I look through the window in the room and see Christen. I immediately get up and go to her being to fast for Ash or Broon.

“Hey.” I say hugging her.

“Oh my god Tobin!” She cries.

I take in a deep breath not smelling her normal vanilla and strawberry scent but instead her blood. I hear it pulse though her viens and I can’t help but want to bite her neck and take some.

As I go In to Hope tears me off of her.

“You don’t want to do that Tobin.” She whispers into my ear.

I moan as Hope shoves her wrist into my mouth as she cut it.

I look over to Chris her expression is a mix between horror and maybe even amazement.

“There you go. We don’t want to kill Chris now do we.” She pulls her wrist away and I whine. “We don’t want you killing me either.”

“Hope I need more.” I groan.

“I know babe. You have to hang on for a minute.” 

“What happened to me Hope?”

“Your a Vampire-werewolf Hybrid tobin.” She says just loud enough for me to hear and puts me in my room quickly closing the door after.

My immediate thought is the syringe that Jessie got from my parents. I look at my arms and see my muscles have grown a little. A minute later Hope, Ash, and Carli enter the room.

“Here.” Carli says handing me a blood bag slowly.

“You don’t have to do that I’m not some rabid animal.” I spit taking the bag and immediately drinking the contents.

“I know it’s just better to take things slow right now.” Carli says looking over to Hope and Ash.

“What?” I ask putting the empty bag on the bed behind me. 

“Chris wants to see you.” Ash blurts our not being able to handle my intense stare.

“Then let her see me.” I say getting a little flustered.

“That May be too risky after what just happened.” Hope says giving me a stern look.

“You guys are acting like i can’t fucking control myself!” I yell getting angry.

“Tobin you can’t. I’m sorry but it’s just to big of a risk. And we are not willing to take that risk.” Carli says walking towards me.

“No! You don’t get to fucking tell me what risks I get to and don’t get to take! I have fucking more self control than you’ll ever have! So I’ll be damned if I let some little know it all come in here and tell me what I can’t and can do! You hear me!” I shout pointing my finger at her chest.

“Tob-“ 

I cut her off, “Shut your fucking mouth!! I am YOUR ALPHA and I will not tolerate you or anyone telling me what to do!”

“Tobin?” I hear a small voice ask from the corner of the room.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry you had to hear that.” I say calmly walking over to Jessie.

I go down to hug her but she flinches away. “Jess. I’m not going to hurt you it’s okay.” 

“You shouldn’t see Chris like this Tobs.” She says looking at the ground.

“What?” I say dumbfounded.

“Your too angry and frustrated right now. You need to calm down and talk to her when you won’t rip someone’s head off if they look at her.” She whispers.

“No one better be fucking looking at her.” I growl trying to look out of the door window and find Christen.

“This is What I mean Tobin. Calm down a little then you can talk to her?” She says more like a question than a statement.

“Fine I’ll go see her tomorrow..” Huffing I take a seat on the bed.

“Thank you Tobin.” Carli lets out looking over to Jess with a smile.

“You don’t get to call me Tobin right now.” I bite back at Carli.

She looks at me for a second before saying, “what should I call you?” 

“Ms. Heath, alpha really anything that’s not Tobin.” I say with a smile.

“Alright Ms. Heath I will be on my way out then.” She says giving a little bow and kissing the top of my hand. I laugh a little and slap her ass as she walks away.

“Jess?” 

“Hmm?”

“Go get Alex for me.”

“Yup.” She says skipping out the door and down the hall.

________

“You wanted to see me.” Alex says peeking her head around the door.

“Get in.”

She walks in and shuts the door.

“What the fuck!!” I yell glaring at her.

“I’m sorry Okay. You know I’m sorry I never meant for this to happen I just wasn’t thinking right and I panicked.” She cries immediately breaking into tears.

“What do you mean you didn’t mean for it to happen?! You mean you unintentionally shoved a syringe in my back?! Huh?! Is that it?! Cause if it is that’s bullshit Alex!”

“I’m sorry Tobin i just love you.” She sobs.

“I imprinted on Christen.” I say. “I don’t love you. I never did Alex.”

“No Tobin you told me that once we graduate we can be together we can start a family!” 

“We were talking ‘what ifs’ alex! What if we start a family! Not we are starting a family!”

“But but..”

“But nothing I imprinted in Christen and there’s nothing you can do about it!” I yell getting fed up with all her bullshit. She played me for a long time and now that I imprinted on someone she wants to tell me she loves me.

“I just hope you can forgive me Tobin.”

“Oh I forgive you Alex. But I’ll never fucking forget this. So you better not come to me with all your bullshit. I may be your alpha but that’s all I am now. We’re not friends Alex. We’re just part of the same pack. But trust me if you EVER do something like that again your ass is getting kicked out. Understand me?”

“Yes alpha.” She whispers.

“Good now get the fuck out of my room.”


	8. What’s wrong now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Sorry for being gone for so long guys. Life’s been kicking my ass lately and with soccer and school I don’t have much time to write. Sorry for any and all spelling errors!

“Tobin?” Jessie whispers kicking me out of sleep.

“Hmm?” I mumble rolling onto my side opening an eye.

“Chris is here. Do you want to see her?” She whispers.

“Tell her I’ll be there in a minute.” I quickly get up and throw on a black tee and jeans. Grabbing a beanie I put it on and open my door to see Chris standing there.

“Hey.” I smile not wanting to scare her off.

“Can we talk?” She asks looking down at the floor.

“Of course.” Turning around I lead her into my room. “What you wanna talk about?” I ask excited to be around her.

“You.” She simply states.

“Uh what do you mean me?” I ask taking a seat on the bed next to her.

“Yesterday. When you came out of you coma. I-i don’t know if what i saw was my mind messing with me or what. But when Hope pulled you away from me and put her wrist over your mouth, was she uh bleeding?” 

I look at her flustered. “I don’t know what your talking about. Hope just pulled me away because she didn’t think it was a good idea to be spending time with people.” 

She looks at me in the eyes. “Tobin was Hope bleeding when she put her wrist over your mouth?”

“Chris Of course she wasn’t bleeding that would be ridiculous. That would mean I’m some sort of monster.” I blurt out.

“Toby your not a monster.” Feeling her touch my hand I quickly pull back.

“Why do you get to decide what I am?” I ask anger and confusion rising in me.

“I didn’t mean it like that Tobin. I meant whatever you are it’s not a monster.”

“What the fuck am I then?!” Directing this question more towards myself, I take it in.  
‘What am I?’ I think this thought over and over again until I’m a hyperventilating mess.

“Chris What am I?” I question my breathing speeding up even more.

“Hey hey Tobin your fine okay?” She calmly says taking me into her arms. My body immediately loosens and my breathing slows.

“Chris I don’t know what I am.” I state more for myself than her.

“I know Tobs I know.” She whispers into my hair. 

“It is breakfast tiiiime!” Megan sings swinging open my door.

“Oh. Catch you at a bad time?” I give her a glare and she slowly closes the door, peeking through the crack until it’s shut. 

“Megan I told you not to go in there!” I hear Carli outside the door quietly scolding Megan.

“Ow. I’m sorry I just wanted to tell her breakfast was ready.” I laugh at there antics and slowly stand up.

“Guess we should get downstairs for breakfast eh.“

“Yeah guess we should.” She smiles back following me out the door. 

“What did you make guys?” I question hopping down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen my distraught state of mind quickly vanishing.

“A little bit of this a little bit of that.” Ash says entering the kitchen carrying a plate full of bacon. 

“Ooo let me have some of that.” I say walking over to Ash. Quickly I take several pieces of bacon a start to eat them. “This is fuckin good.” Wonder crosses my face because normally these girls can’t even prepare a salad. 

“Don’t look at us it was all Chris.” Ash whispers in my ear as she sets the plate of bacon on the counter. 

I glance over to Chris and see her laughing at something Kelley said. A small smile starts to appear on my face and I quickly wipe it off after seeing Ash smirking.

“Are we going to school today guys?” Alex asks from the corner of the kitchen. ‘When did she get there?’ 

“It’s Saturday Lex.” Carli growls slamming the front door. Soon after a hear a loud thud followed by a ow. Looking over I see Serv laid out on the ground. 

“What did he do this time?” I question annoyed.

“He snooping places he shouldn’t be snooping.” Carli bites glaring at Serv. I look around and see that everyone has gathered behind me. Looking around some more I see Chris in the back with Hope on one side and Ash on the other. I give them a look in a form of thank you and they just nod back there eyes never leaving Servando.

“And where might that be?” I question kneeling down so I’m leveled with the boys body.

“I promise I was just doing what Dom told me to!” He pleas starting to cry.

“Dom told you to snoop around Tobins PRIVATE property.” Carli growls her face starting to get red.

“Wait.. he went there?” I ask my face falling.

“I didn’t want to I promise Dom threatened to hurt Alex if I didn’t do it!”

“Not only that but he was digging.” Carli pipes in.

“Why did Dom want you to dig?” I ask Serv.

“He wanted to find something for you I don’t know what it was all I know is that it was in a little box and once I found it I had to give it back to him immediately.” Servando starts to ramble.

“Where did he go that was so bad?” I hear Chris call from the back of the room. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. 

“My Grave.” Putting my head down I start to walk towards the door. “Chris, follow me, there is something you need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys quick question would you like me to update every day with whatever I have written that day(chapters will be shorter) or would you like me to update every week or so (chapters will be longer) I would really appreciate your feedback and any and all predictions of where the story is going are welcome!


	9. Blood Stained Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated in a while here is a longerish chapter to try and make up for it.

“Tobin.” Christen whispers as we come to a stop in front of a tall marble grave stone.

“Chris let me explains before you say anything.” I let out placing my hand on the large marble stone. “Ever since I can remember my real parents have never been in my life. I was raised and taken in by an ado-“

“TOBIN!!” Ash calls from the house.

“Way to ruin a moment Ash.” I mutter turning around and heading back to the house.  
____  
“Ladies first.” I say opening the front door for Christen. Her cheeks get red and she quickly walks inside.

“Hey Ash what’s going on?” I ask walking up to her.

“Kelley wanted to talk to you.” She says simply.

“About?” I ask.

“Dunno but it sounded urgent.”

“Alright. Chris wait here for a sec.” Giving her a quick smile i head upstairs.

“Hey Kel?” I open her door and see her laying on her bed reading.

“Tobin. Can we talk?” She sets her book on her end table and looks up at me.

“Of course what about.” I take a seat on the bed and look over too Kelley.

“I’ve been hearing rumors.”

“About?”

“You. And what happened before and after the coma. The packs confused and making up crazy rumors. Alex, Hope, Carli, Jessie, Ashlyn, Broon, they won’t tell us anything. I just want to know If your okay. And what all happened. If your comfortable to tell me of course.” 

I let out a sigh, “Kelley I can’t really explain everything because most of it I don’t even understand myself. But I can try my best.” Taking a breath I continue, “Alex, she injected me with a serum of sorts that led me to go into a coma. When I woke up I found out I was a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid. And Broon and I have found that the best way to control it for the time being is to consistently give me blood packs. Where she gets them I have no idea but so far it’s working and I don’t want to tear off every humans head. So to me it doesn’t matter where she gets them as long as they keep coming.”

“Sooooo Your a superwerewolf that feeds off human blood.” She states.

“Is that all you got from everything I said.”

“It’s the most important pieces of the story. My brain has to many things to hold so I picked out the most important and threw out the rest.” Looking at her I see that she really just didn’t pay that much attention.

“Sooo the part of Alex being a backstabbing bitch wasn’t important?”

“Focus on the positive Tobin. Not the negative things like that Alex issue.”

“Annd What would be the positive in this situation.” 

“Your a badass werewolf vampire chick with an awesome face. I mean you don’t want to be a sad little vampire werewolf with an ugly face it wouldn’t be as much fun.” This girl I swear. 

Rubbing my face i look over to Kelley who somehow has a bag of chips in her hands. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“I have a snack drawer.” She moves over to the side so I can see her end table drawer open with random snacks pilled in.

“Okay I have to go. Have a good time with you snack drawer.” I get up and start to exit the room.

“Yup! And have good time with your hot badass self!” She yells as I close the door. I shake my head and walk downstairs.

“Is everything okay?” Christen asks as i sit down next to her.

“Yeah It was just Kelley being Kelley.” I let out a sigh and look over to Christen.

“I better get going. We got school tomorrow.” She sighs standing up.

“Oh ok I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah see you around Tobin.”  
__________________________

“Ash any progress with Krieger?” I ask sitting down at the lunch table. 

Glancing over to Ash she starts, “Yeah we are actually going on a date tomorrow night.”

“Ooo where you taking her?“ I ask nudging her with my elbow.

“Honestly I don’t know man.” 

“Hey don’t worry bout it you’ll figure it out soon enough.” I put a reassuring arm around her and give her a side hug.

“Thanks man. Anyway how’s it going with Press?” I look over to the table she sitting at and let out a sigh.

“I don’t know man. I think she’s straight but I can’t be sure. And even if she was gay who’s to say she likes me. Let alone date me.” I sigh putting down my plastic fork.

“Hey dude if you really want to know if she’s gay and into you, you need to ask.”

“I can’t do that. If she rejected me I don’t know what id do.” I whisper looking back over to Christen. She’s sitting over with a couple of the popular kids and laughing about something the guy next to her said.

“So your Tobin Heath the schools ‘badass’.” I turn around I am greeted by a smirking face of a pretty buff looking girl. 

“Yeah what’s it to you?” I ask standing up, I stare at the girl with cold eyes.

“I’m Erin McLeod. Just moved here from Canada.” The girl says a smug grin on her face. “Your not at all What I was expecting when I heard about the badass that ruled the school.” She scoffs.

“And what where you expecting.” I bite through gritted teeth. By now Hope and Ashlyn have come to my sides ready to step In if necessary.

“Well not this,” she says motioning to my slim figure. “That’s for sure.”

“Back off dude.” Hope says taking a step forward.

“Ohoh, now that’s what I was expecting when i imagined you.” She looks up and down Hopes buff figure then motions back to me. “Your a twig how is she the boss of the school and not this buff one.” She laughs. 

“Dude really back the fuck off.” Ashlyn chimes in.

“Okay I see, you need bodyguards because your weak.” She laughs again only this time I cut her off with a swift punch to the face. “Oo your a fighter now are you?” She asks holding her nose. “Come on then let’s fight.” 

“You really don-“ I’m interrupted by a fist colliding with my nose. Reaching up I wipe my nose just to bring my hand back bloody. “Well you asked for it.” As she comes in for another punch I grab her hand and twist it behind her back. 

“One small thrust up and your shoulder is dislocated. Are you going to stop or-“ her foot thrusts into my knee forcing me to the ground. By now a small circle has formed around us. People chanting our names. Getting up I look around. I spot Chris and see the utter fear on her face.

She comes at me again this time, I block her fist with ease. I swing my fist as hard as I can and it ends up colliding with her face. The force of the swing forces her to the ground crying. Shaking my hand I get on top of her. “Are you done?” I ask.

Her only response is her bloody spit colliding with my face. Which then throws me into a fit of rage. I start swinging at her face. 

“Tobin!” Ash yells grabbing my arm.

“Get off her Tobs, you’ve made your point.” Hope says grabbing my other arm. I struggle against their grasp. 

“Let go of me!” I yell standing up shaking my bloody fists.

I look at the poor girl underneath me and start to run out the door.

“Tobin wait!!” I hear Ashlyn and Hopes voice yell but I don’t care I keep running until I reach my car. Only then do I break down and start slamming my fists against the steering wheel painting it red.

I look out the review mirror and see ash and Hope arguing outside.

I put the key in the ignition and quickly turn on the car. Pulling out I head home.  
___________________  
“Hey Tobs What you doing home?” Carli says entering the living room. 

“Carli...” I whisper looking down at my blood stained hands.

“Oh Tobin what did you do.” She says coming over and hugging me. “Are they dead?”

“I-I dont kn-know.” I stutter bursting into tears.

“It’s going to be okay Tobin, your going to be okay.” I don’t know why but she makes it sound like maybe just maybe everything truly would be okay. “Let’s get you washed up. Okay?” I nod and follow her into the bathroom upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I was thinking of starting a new book of just one shots so if you have any requests for couples they are gladly welcomed!


	10. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I haven’t been on here in a hot minute  
> Again sorry for any and all spelling errors I didn’t proof read

“Hey Car what’s going on?” Jessie asks walking into the bathroom. She gasps as she sees the sink covered in blood.

“Hey Jess could you go grab some alcohol?” Carli asks calmly.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be right back.” She stutters Running downstairs. A couple minutes later she’s back in the bathroom handing Carli the bottle of whiskey.

“Tobin this is going to sting.” She gives me a towel to bite onto. Taking the towel into my mouth I nod my head.

She starts pouring the whiskey on my cut up hands and I try to hold back a scream. 

“Carli what happened?” Jessie asks her voice wavey.

“”Tobin got into a fight.” She says keeping her answer short. I sigh in relief as she puts the bottle down and starts to wrap my hands in bandages. We all sit there in silence for a couple of minutes until a knocking at the door startles us.

“I’ll get it.” Carli says getting up to go answer the door.

“Is this the residence Tobin Heath?” A gruff man’s voice asks.

“Why?” Carli asks clearly not wanting whoever is at the door to come inside. I quickly get up and go to stand by Carli. I look to the door and see police officer standing in front of me.

“Yes. This is Tobin Heaths residence.” I say keeping my hands behind my back.

“May I speak with her?” The officer says looking to me.

“I am her.” I laugh looking over to Jessie whom has found a spot next to me.

“Well then let’s get this over with. Tobin Heath you are under arrest for the aggravated assault of Erin McLeod.” He mutters taking my hands behind my back.

As he starts to cuff them he starts to say the Miranda Warning, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

“Yes.” I Mutter through closed teeth.

“With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“I want to speak with my attorney.” I quickly say.

“As you wish Ms. Heath.” 

“Carli listen to me,” I start looking at Carli whose face has drained of all color. “Take care of Jessie for me. And tell Hope to look after the pack while I’m gone. I’m going to come back ok.” The officer roughly takes my arms and starts to push me towards his car.

______

“Lauren how much prison time are we looking at?” I ask looking at Lauren Cheney, my lifelong attorney.

“Well as Ms. McLeod didn’t press any charges, you are looking anywhere from 4 months to five years.” She lets out.

Letting out a deep breath I say, “so it’s a couple months or a couple years. Damn it.” 

“Hey Tobin look at me, your court date is scheduled for next week so you can still go home and get your affairs in order.” She say taking my hands into hers.

“Okay.” I sigh standing up, “Thank you Lauren.”

“Anytime Tobin.”

———————————

I’m standing in front of my door for a little while before I finally work up the courage to open it.

“Who is it?!” I hear Becky’s voice ring from the kitchen.

“Hey Becks.” I whisper tapping her on the shoulder. She immediately turns around and hugs me.

“Where the fuck have you been dude we’ve all been worried sick about you.” She mutters into my neck.

“Carli didn’t tell you?” I question.

“Tell me What?” 

“I’m being convicted of aggravated assault.” I whisper starting to cry.

“Hey, hey Tobin it’s going to be okay.”

“What am I going to do Broon? I won’t have any blood packs in there and when a full moon comes what am I supposed to do? Wolf out in front of everyone then kill some of my cell mates making it so everyone knows we’re real?!” 

“Follow me Tobin.” She says walking to her room. Once we get there she pulls out a briefcase.

“What’s that?” I sniffle look over as Broon unlatches the case.

“I’ve been working on it ever since you went into a coma and i found out what you are.” She pulls out a small metal looking square and sets it down on the table.

“What’s it do?” 

“Well it’s a small implant that i can put into your spine. It will dissolve eventually so you don’t have to worry about it being in there forever. But if you want to know the exact time it will be in before it starts to dissolve, it’s between one to two years an-“

I cut her off, “Okay but what does it do?” 

“Oh right. Well I have yet to come up for a name but it will make it so you wolf and vampire transformation abilities are gone. So you will still have your strength and sight, but you just won’t turn during a full moon and you won’t need to feed on blood.”

“Does it work?” I question hopeful.

“There’s only one way to find out isn’t there?” She says a smile coming onto her face.

“I guess so.” We start to walk off towards her medical lab.

 

________________

“Okay I’m ready.” I breath out looking at the needle in front of me.

“It’s gonna pinch a little.” Broon says in a calming voice. I watch as the needle pierces my skin. 

Letting out a soft groan I look up, “That was not a Little pinch Becks.”

“Get up ya big baby. You have a pack to address.”

“Wait what?! No not now!” I say in panic as Broon takes ahold of my ear and pulls me towards the door. “Ow fuck ow.”

“Ladies and lady-boys I present Tobin Heath.” Broon says letting go once we are in the living room.


End file.
